Little Piece of Heaven
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Love was the only thing she wanted. She had that and more. The only thing she didn't count on was that sometimes it's imperfect, and sometimes, screaming is the same as being speechless. Inuyasha needed to get that through his thick skull. InuKag, OneShot


**I just wrote this. Not my personal favourite but the lyrics were stuck in my head FOREVER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Speechless by Lady Gaga.**

* * *

**Little Piece of Heaven**

_One-Shot._

* * *

All she ever wanted was the perfect romance. The man that swept her off her feet. The man that kissed her bruises, held her when she cried and provided for her, making sure that she would never be in desperate need. That's all that she wanted.

She didn't want money. She didn't need nice things. She wanted the perfect romance – her own little piece of heaven.

For a long time, she was positive that she had found it.

He was everything – _everything_ – that she wanted. He took care of her, loved her, pampered her and made sure that no matter what she always knew that she was _his_. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Kagome Higurashi, soon to be Mrs. Taisho, wasn't so sure anymore. That thought alone made her want to curl up into a ball and just fade away.

The crashing of a door scared the shit out of her, forcing her to jump up from the couch and turn startled towards the front door. A staggering young man tumbled inside, his hair matted and his body limp. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Kagome Higurashi wasn't sure of anything anymore.

**I can't believe what you said to me,**

**Last night when we were alone.**

**You threw your hands up,**

**Baby you gave up.**

**You gave up.**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked; her voice cracking as she ran up to him, barely there in time to stop him from crashing to the floor. The door left open, the cold night air that breezed in chilled her to the bone. But she wasn't so sure it was the cold air that had her frozen in place. She pulled him up, his body weight heavily leaning on her as she struggled to hold down a scream. "Oh my god, Inuyasha. Your face! What the hell happened to your face?"

He was bleeding from everywhere. There were cuts all over his forehead, cheeks and neck. Bruises were already formed around his lips and eyes and she could tell that many more were coming. Many, many more.

"Inuyasha, goddammit, _answer me_!"

"I'm sorry, I tried," he coughed, blood leaking from his lips to the floor.

Kagome couldn't help the tears that started to spill. "We need to get you an ambulance," she cried, trying to think logically despite the fogging of her mind. Inuyasha was hurt. Inuyasha was in trouble. And she couldn't do anything to help him.

He had been acting weird all week. He would come home angry. He would stomp around the house or sulk at every pause. He was stressed and tense and he barely spoke a word to her. All he did was stare at her; amber eyes piercing chocolate like nothing else mattered.

To her, that was all that mattered. She never wanted riches or rubies. She wanted the perfect love. But the way he looked at her, like he had hurt her in the most unimaginable way... It left her breathless. She didn't know what was wrong. Every time she tried to ask, he would just turn to stone and leave. Sometimes he actually left the house and didn't come back for hours on end.

But every night – _every single night_ – she would wait for him. Just like tonight.

"No ambulance, K-Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered, trying to limp towards the couch. Kagome helped him, unsure of what else to do and then she grabbed a blanket from the nearby chair and covered him, making sure that he was comfortable. She quickly shut the front door and returned to his side.

"You need an ambulance," Kagome told him again, repeating the same words in hope that he would listen. He just needed to listen. "I can't do this all by myself." Her tears just kept coming.

Inuyasha's eyes started to close and Kagome felt a strange emotion creep over her, something close to uncontrollable, unrefined anger. Her hands grabbed the side of his face, a little too rough since he winced in pain, and she shook him. "You stay with me Inuyasha, or I will kill you."

Chuckling a little, the laugh turning into a cough, Inuyasha chose instead to watch her intently, those amber eyes showing her nothing but sorrow. "I don't deserve you."

**I can't believe how you looked at me,**

**With your James Dean glossy eyes.**

**In your tight jeans with your long hair,**

**And your cigarette stained lies.**

"Say that again and I really will kill you," Kagome murmured, running into the kitchen to fetch a clean cloth. She wet it and ran back to him, terrified that his eyes were closed once more. Amber eyes founds hers immediately though and her heart leapt to her throat. Maybe there was hope.

Kagome Higurashi wondered if she would ever be sure of anything.

She cleaned up his cuts, eventually getting bandages to wrap him up and stop the bleeding. When he was taken care of, she got him water and painkillers to help him feel better. Once she was finished, she sat by his side, her hands stroking his midsection tenderly. "What happened?"

Inuyasha gave her another broken look before turning his head and closing his eyes, the blue and purple transforming his face into ugly shades that represented the ugly secret he was holding. Why wouldn't he just tell her? Why was he so proud? So stubborn?

She shook him again lightly. "You probably have a concussion, so you can't go to sleep, not yet," Kagome told him. "You can't escape it. Tell me, Inuyasha, what the hell is going on?"

His only response was the fluttering of his eyes as he opened them, but he didn't look at her.

"Fuck, Inuyasha, _what the hell is happening_?"

Inuyasha coughed, blood pouring from his lips and onto the beige couch. Kagome didn't give a shit. She just wanted an answer.

"Son of a bitch, you better tell me!" Kagome screamed, losing her patience. Tears poured down once more, covering her face as she crumpled, her insides turning out and her heart dropping to her stomach.

"I failed you," he whispered, almost so soft she wasn't sure that he said it. "I truly don't deserve you."

**Could we fix you if you broke?**

**And is your punch line just a joke?**

"Don't say that!" Kagome screamed. "You're scaring me, Inuyasha!"

He was. He truly was. He was a completely different person.

Inuyasha gave another pained look, but this time, he opened his mouth and answered her. The first truth she had heard in a while. The truth that made her fall apart.

"I lost everything," he whispered, licking his blood-stained lips. Kagome immediately grabbed the cloth and wiped them, making sure that he was okay. Even if their relationship wasn't, she still had to make sure that he was. "All of the money," he continued painfully. "All of the money is gone. I lost it."

Kagome frowned. "What are you talking about?" She couldn't find the words that she wanted to say. The words that she thought she'd never have to say. She couldn't speak. She couldn't talk. All she could do was listen. Her question seemed like it wasn't even there, too feeble to hold any stable answer.

**I'll never talk again.**

**Oh boy you've left me speechless.**

**You've left me speechless, so speechless.**

"A guy from work, he was starting something. A business. He asked me to invest in it, and he showed me all of the charts, the prototypes, the marketing and advertising plans. He wanted my help with the financing..." Inuyasha coughed, his eyes shutting in an agonizing wince. After the moment passed, he relaxed. "He needed money to start it up. There were a few other guys involved and I met all of them. Everything was so legitimate. Everything _seemed _so legitimate.

"But it wasn't. It was a scam," he kept going; his voice starting to sound extremely weak. "The money... Our savings for the wedding..."

"Our wedding money?" Kagome whispered; her tone soft. She was finally starting to understand. Why he was acting so strangely. Why nothing made sense to her.

**I can't believe how you slurred at me,**

**With your half-wired broken jaw.**

**You popped my heart seams,**

**On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams. **

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but nod, the shame clear on his features. "When I realized, I confronted him. The men... All of the men I met – there were like two or three of them – who were supposedly other investors, were actually in the scam with him. I tried to get our money back. I tried but..." Inuyasha took a deep breath, the oxygen burning his lungs and forcing him to cough again. The pain was starting to wear away though. He figured the painkillers were starting to take effect. "They all came at me. They ganged up on me and I–" He stopped talking, like words could no longer explain the past events.

Kagome realized that words _couldn't_ explain the pain he had experienced. Four guys attacking him on his own? Inuyasha was strong, but he wasn't invincible. She looked down at her hand, still on top of his stomach and she quickly withdrew it, wondering if there were more bruises, more pain underneath his clothes. She couldn't look him in the eye, unable to trust herself. She was already crying, but what was she going to do now? Now that she knew everything that had happened, what he had done and what suffering he had been through. Why hadn't see been able to see it? Why hadn't he just told her in the first place?

"Kagome, please don't–" But he stopped again. Instead, he reached up with his shaking hand and touched her face, making her look back at him. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he knew that it wasn't. He betrayed her trust. He lost all of the money they had been saving up for years to get married with, because he wanted to give her the perfect, all-out, beautiful wedding. He wondered if she would leave. He prayed that she wouldn't because he wasn't sure that he could ever forgive himself. What could he say to her now? Nothing would make up for the damage that he had done. Nothing.

All he could do is look at her and try to show everything that he felt through them.

**I can't believe how you looked at me,**

**With your Johnnie Walker eyes.**

**He's gonna get you and after he's through,**

**There's gonna be no love left to rye.**

"Don't what?" Kagome asked; her voice softer than he had ever heard it. But she didn't sound angry. She didn't sound upset or distraught or anything. She just sounded...defeated.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha repeated, trying to figure out if those two words would ever be enough.

Kagome shrugged and turned her eyes away. "Do you want something to eat? You haven't been home since you left at six this morning."

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "No. Could you...stay here, please?" Kagome gave him a look that shattered him. How could he have done this to her? How could he have ruined the perfect little piece of heaven that they shared?

"Please," Inuyasha said again, grabbing her wrist and holding her tight. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I should've said something, told you–"

**And I know that it's complicated,**

**But I'm a loser in love.**

**So baby raise a glass to mend**

**All the broken hearts**

**Of all my wrecked up friends.**

"Yeah, Inuyasha, you should've said something," Kagome interrupted, standing up and glaring at him. "You _stupid_, _crazy son of a bitch_!" she screamed. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Why the hell would you just leave me in the dark to wonder and cry and hold myself all alone? I had no one to talk to, no one to confide in. You were gone and Inuyasha, don't you get that you're _everything _to me? But I couldn't say anything. I couldn't talk to you!"

**I'll never talk again.**

**Oh boy you've left me speechless.**

**You've left me speechless, so speechless.**

"Every fucking time I tried you just stormed off and left me all alone by myself. I was scared and tired because when you came back you came back empty. It was like you were drained and I was left to pick up every single piece that you broke. But it didn't matter to me because I loved you, Inuyasha. I loved you and I believed in you. I sure as _hell_ don't believe in you anymore but fuck it, goddammit, I still love you, and do you know what that even _means_?"

**I'll never love again.**

**Oh friend you've left me speechless.**

**You've left me speechless, so speechless.**

"It means that nothing that you could do, nothing that you could say could ruin what we have, Inuyasha! And you... I thought you understood that! I thought you knew that I was someone you could confide in, trust in and realize that I would never turn my back to you. But you fucking turned your back to me!" Kagome took in deep breaths, watching as Inuyasha just looked at her, his eyes full of pain, shame and worst of all, regret. Maybe he was starting to understand. Maybe there was still a chance...

Kagome still couldn't be sure of anything because at this point, it was like time meant nothing – the world was still and nothing moved.

**How?**

**How?**

**How?**

**Wow.**

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered.

"Stop saying that you're _fucking_ sorry!" she cried. "I don't care that you're sorry! All I care about is that you love me and that you trust me!"

**How?**

**How?**

**Wow.**

"I lost the money for _us_," Inuyasha reminded her, wincing as if he was being kicked or punched again. "I thought you wouldn't be even able to look at me. I know how much our wedding means to you and I didn't want you to think that I didn't care enough about it. I wanted to get more so that it could be bigger and better than whatever you had planned. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be happy."

"Are you _stupid_?" Kagome yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "I don't care if we get married in Vegas with an Elvis impersonator telling us to kiss. I don't care! I want to marry the love of my life. Last time I checked, that was _you_. No fairytale wedding was going to change that!"

Inuyasha froze, realization hitting him. He hadn't known. When she talked, it was always about being with him and how the day they married would be the best day of their lives. He figured that it was all in the big details like the dress or whatever women did to get themselves all flustered.

He was wrong.

**And after all the bars and drinks that we've been to,**

**Would you give it all up?**

**Could I give it all up for you?**

"A wedding doesn't matter? All that money..."

"I would have given it all up in a second," Kagome interrupted, "if that meant I could be with you forever."

**After all the boys and girls that we've been through,**

**Would you give it all up?**

**Could you give it all up?**

"I would give up anything Kagome, to take this all back," Inuyasha whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. "If I knew, I would've told you right away and I sure as hell don't want to lose you. Not after everything that happened before. All the problems with had with family and past relationships. Please, don't go."

Kagome looked up at the ceiling, feeling her feet move towards him with every involuntary step that she took as he pulled her closer. "Inuyasha..."

**If I promise to you boy,**

**That I'll never talk again,**

**That I'll never love again,**

**I'll never write a song,**

**Won't even sing along.**

"I'm not mad that you lost the money," she stated, slowly rubbing his hand and looking down at him, her face sad and tired. "But I'm pissed as hell that you hid this away from me and didn't tell me. That really, really hurts. I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Inuyasha replied. "I don't deserve for you to say anything. But I'll make it up to you. I will. I promise. Just please don't go."

"How can I go?" Kagome asked softly. "I love you. That means more than anything. I will never love anyone _but_ you, so I'm stuck here, speechless."

**I'll never love again,**

**So speechless.**

**You've left me so speechless, so speechless.**

**Why you so speechless?**

**So speechless.**

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that after everything that he had done – all of the walking out, the bad moods, the lying and deceiving... She still loved him. She still wanted to be by his side. He couldn't even speak. He was speechless by the woman in front of him, because she was everything that needed and wanted.

Whoever thought he deserved a woman like her obviously had seen him as a much better man.

**Will you ever talk again?**

**Oh boy, why you so speechless?**

**You've left me speechless.**

**Some men may follow me.**

**But you choose death and company.**

**Why you so speechless?**

"Inuyasha, I love every bit of you, but if you ever do this again, I will castrate you. Do you understand me?" Kagome demanded, staring at him pointedly.

Shaking his head and giving her a smirk that had to hurt every nerve-ending in his face, Inuyasha sighed. "I understand. And I will make it up to you, I promise."

Kagome Higurashi wasn't sure of anything anymore. Not what their future held. Not what tomorrow would bring. Not what their finances would look like, or if their bills would be paid or if she would finally get to walk down the aisle.

But if she understood one thing, out of all of the madness and chaos that was her life, she knew that Inuyasha loved her and that she loved him.

Okay, yeah, he wasn't perfect.

Clearly.

But love never was.

* * *

**I know, I'm a sucker for cliches. I don't know why. Little bits of angst and randomness. There isn't supposed to be a plot of any sort, or a resolution. It's just supposed to be (I guess?).**

**Review if you'd like. I always enjoy feedback.**


End file.
